Chase for the Truth
by Wolverine1
Summary: Chapter 9 is finally up! Ever notice that sometimes you just have no time? Well that happened to me, and i finally got around to writing the next chapter. Here it is, hope you like it!
1. Chapter: 1, The Bar, the Kid and the Wol...

****

Just t' let all ya'll know, Wolverine, the X-Men, Sabretooth and anyone else I mention in this story that has to do with Marvel, isn't mine. So don't sue me! Raven and Mayve however are my own creations.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 1:

Of all nights, a particular man, in the White Horse should have been home. He felt uneasy being so far from his 'family'. "Somethin's in the air," growled the man as he nursed his drink. "I can smelt it." the gruff man sat at the taps in the bar. Though his dwellings were only an hour's drive, in his family, something always came up when you least expected it. He was apart from everyone, in the shadows at the end of the bar. He scowled at himself in the dirty mirror. Under the black cowboy hat he was often seen wearing, bristly black hair wildly flew from his temples, a wild look in his eyes. The stubble on his chin was beginning to grow a thin carpet on his jaw. He scratched his chin and frowned. 

He looked away and drained his glass. Then rummaged through his leather coat to find his wallet. It ended up being in the back of his worn blue jeans. He straightened his flannel shirt underneath the jacket and muttered to himself as he pulled out a twenty.

"Tess, 'nother glass!" he called to the head waitress. The woman walked over, already, a frosty brew in her hand. "Darlin' you can read my mind," he smiled grimly and took the drink.

"You're a simple guy Logan. Give a girl a chance," replied Tess, smiling. She then walked away. 

"Darlin' you don't know nothin'," The man named Logan shook his head. His head was full of thoughts on tomorrow. Would it be any different for mutant kind? Always was, it deepened on the mood of the people. 

Logan looked at the TV; it's volume down very low. No one else could hear the conversation of the hosts; the music was far too loud. But Logan could hear, his super sensitive ears picked up every word that was said. It was about mutants and humans. It always was, and Logan was sick of it.

"Tess, change the channel!" he called down the bar. Tess couldn't hear, some punk had cranked the music up too loud. He pinpointed the kid from his distinct scent. He smelled of too much attitude, to little intelligence. It was easy to pick him out, for Logan anyways. His senses, far superior to humans could find anyone in a crowd. 

It was hard not to give the kid a piece of his mind, and Logan probably would have in the past. But he had become wiser, and tried not to loose his temper. With a beast dwelling inside of him, it was difficult, but he could control it. 

The door opened with a screech. Logan looked through the mirror to see an odd character. A young girl, barely seventeen, standing out as brightly as a neon sign. On her head was a pure white toque with a red cross on it. She wore bright mismatched clothes, around her neck was a thin red scarf spilling onto a green shirt with the words, Anarchy written across. She was wearing a cerulean blue dress shirt and over all that was a ratty old zip up hoody. Her torn and scruffy jeans only went down to her shins revealing colorful rainbow socks and skater shoes. But what really was interesting about her was her platinum blonde pigtails that was nearly as white as her hat and her eyes. One was green while the other was blue. The strangling's bizarre eyes scanned across the seedy bar, then with a shrug she walked up to the bar and leaned on it.

"Hey, Mister!" She said above the belligerent vocals of the music, "Can I use your fine facilities. I fear I will damage my very important urinary tract if I don't take a piss soon." 

"How old are ya kid?" asked Barney the resident barkeep. He spit in a glass and scrubbed at it, the girl cringed at the unsanitary display. 

"Old enough to use a washroom. I'm not going to buy anything all I need to do is relieve my bladder of this rather enormous pressure, that is my waste!" She began to bounce from foot to foot on the spot.

"Well that's too bad 'cause only paying customers can use the John." Immediately the girl's face fell into a scowl. She desperately rummaged around in her pockets and pulled out a bill crinkled into a ball. She slammed on the table saying,

"FINE! Give me anything!' she grumbled.

"A buck won't get ya much doll," frowned Barney as he stood over the girl. 

"Let her go to the washroom," Logan growled from the shadows. He threw down a fiver. "I need another drink anyways."

The girl raced to the back and disappeared. Logan got his drink as the teen walked to the front, sighing about sweet relief. 

"Thanks a lot! I swear if another placed said I couldn't use the Lou I would have probably pissed my pants!"

"Don't need a graphic image there darlin'," Logan muttered as he took a swig of his beer. The teen looked at him, as if she had heard him. Logan observed her as she walked over. 

"No need to be snotty now," She said as she plunked down beside him. Logan merely raised a bushy eyebrow in reply. At that very moment Barney appeared,

"What the hell are you still doing here kid? You've used the bathroom now bugger off." He snarked. The girl just smirked.

"And what are you going to do if I don't little man? Whatever, this scene is totally old. I'm outta this shit factory." She lazily stood up and sauntered towards the door. As her hand was about to pull the handle the door itself flew open she flew back on her ass.

"What the fuck is your dysfunction!" She yelled at the new customers coming into the bar. It was a very menacing group of bikers who all turned their cumbersome heads down at the smaller being on the ground.

"What the hell you just say to me girl?" The tone of the alpha male of the pack was menacing to say the least. She got up and dusted herself off then cleared her throat.

"I said, What-the-fuck-is-your-dysfunction?" She stated matter of factly. The alpha biker quickly seized her collar.

"You best be careful what you say to me little girl or your going to be in a world of hurt." He spat at her. She just laughed amusement sparkling in her eyes.

"What's so damn funny?" She laughed even louder at the rising hostility of the biker.

"Why you of course!" She replied delightfully, "Here you are telling me that your going to hurt me when you haven't even the faintest comprehension of what real pain is."

"Why I 'ought a," the biker yelled, raising his fist. "I don't care if you're a puny kid or what!" at that, Logan jumped from his seat and hit the biker hard in the ribs with a quick jab. The biker dropped the girl and fell to his knees. His biker buddies swarmed around Logan.

"Weren't ya taught never t' hit women?" he growled at the head biker. "Or are ya too thick t' get it?"

The biker merely replied by lunging at Logan and the rest of the pack followed. It was at least ten to one, Logan's favorite odds. Within seconds, the odds narrowed to seven, five, three, then one.

But before the last one could even attempt to lay a hand on Logan, the barrel of a gun pressed against his temple stopped him. The gun was in the hand of the girl. 'How the hell did that girl get a gun on her?' Logan thought in curiosity.

"I think it would be best if you left right this second before I get rather philosophical on your ass." 

"Fine kid, I'm going," said the biker. The girl turned to pick up her hat, which had been strewn about. In a flash, the biker pulled out a huge buck knife. SNIKT! Three-foot long claws dangled in the biker's face. The girl turned, as did everyone else in the bar.

"I told ya once," Logan snarled at the end of the claws. "And if I gotta tell ya again, well, let's just say, there won't be a next time." The biker's face blanched. He and his buddies high tailed it out of the White Horse. Logan retracted his adamantium-laced claws and walked out after them. 

he couldn't believe he had lost his temper like that. He wouldn't be able to go in that bar again. as he walked down the dark street, he heard light footsteps behind him. Logan chose to ignore them., "YO! Wolverine!" Logan stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to see the girl.

"How the hell do you know my name?" He said repeating the act the bikers had just pulled by grabbing her shirt. She merely smirked.

"Project X" Logan was taken aback and immediately dropped her. In an instant, painful memories arose to the surface, torturing him over and over with pain. 

"How the hell do you know about that?" he snarled, baring his fanged teeth at her. She remained unmoved, staring into his feral eyes.

"I don't know…" she trailed off and blinked. "For, it is merely a swirl of mist in my mind…"

"Do you remember anything else?" Logan asked quietly. The girl shook her head.

"Only the people you've killed," she said simply. Logan's mind raced.

"Then I'll take ya to a guy who might get some of that info from yer head," he said, the girl's eyes immediately widened in horror and she scrambled to her feet. 

"Nobody gets to fucking rattle around my head!" She quickly dashed off, Logan noting too quickly for any human speeds.

"Then, I'll take ya to a place where answers can be found," he called as he raced after her. She had stopped in a dark alley, staring into the darkness. 

She turned, "fine," she murmured and walked past him. "But if any egg head goes tap dancing in my head, I'll kill every last person in the room!"

"Fine," Logan said, rolling his eyes. He walked back to his Harley, parked outside the White Horse. He got on it, the girl climbed on after, carefully placing her hands on cloth, not skin. Logan revved the motor and took off.

**********

"Where are we going?" the girl asked as Logan veered down a small country road. The sign said, Greymalkin Lane. He didn't say a word as he slowed down. He parked the bike to the side of a stone wall, ten feet high with huge wrought iron gates. He rummaged through a mail box. "What's the hold up Wolverine?"

"Alexis?" he whispered. The girl's ears twitched. 

"How the fuck did you know that name!" she snapped and ran to his side. He was clutching an envelope in his hand, the names, Logan and Alexis Boredov printed on it, then the address. 

"How the fuck did someone know you were with me?" Logan muttered as he walked back to the gate. He left his Harley and slashed through the gates. 

"Who cares?" Alexis hollered as she followed and then continued muttering to herself, "Lord how messed up can this get?"

Logan opened the letter, "It's about to get a hellova lot worse." At the top of the paper, it had an all familiar X symbol, that of Weapon X. Both Alexis and Logan stared at it, even as the X-Men came streaming from the house, ready to attack. 


	2. Chapter: 2, Criminal Injustice

Chapter 2:

It was an unusually cool Canadian day in Toronto. Snow fell lightly, coating the large city in a sea of white. The mess of pollution stained the pure white to dirty browns and grays. People bustled about wearing warm clothing, yet they still complained about the frigid weather. None were yet accustomed to the cold, even if they had lived in Canada for their whole lives. While pedestrians hurried from their cars to stores, minding their own business, they had no idea someone was looking over them. Defending them from the evil lurking in the darkness. 

Atop a snow littered roof, stood a pale woman in dark clothing. Her hair and long leather coat whipped around in the wind. She wasn't dressed as warmly as some would think. Black pants, a tank top and heavy-duty boots was all that she wore. But she that was the least of her concerns, she had other things on her mind. 

Her hawk-like eyes watched the people below, always aware of their actions and thoughts. For she was a mutant, a super being with special powers. In her head, she could 'hear' people's thoughts. An endless whisper of hopes and desires. Never was there silence for her kind. The telepath, gift or curse, the lines had blurred by now. Being telekinetic came very useful to a heroine such as this woman. She could hover to different parts of the city in the snap of her slender fingers. And freeze people in their place until the police arrived. 

At the moment, a thought, no, another's thought slithered into her head. It wasn't much of a thought, more of a laugh. A laugh no one could ever forgot and no one wanted to remember. It is the laugh of the maniac. A carefree killer taking lives at their leisure. The woman, named only Raven took off, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

As she got closer to the scene, the incessant laugh in her head got louder. An image began to paint itself in her mind as Raven landed on the gritty pavement, keeping her pace. A huge form began to take shape through all the lines, and strokes of her inner eye's paintbrush, but the face was still a shadow in the dark. 

After rounding a corner, her super sensitive senses kicked into gear. She could smell the pungent coppery taste of fresh blood; see the dark red splattered wildly against the brick walls. Raven heard the rasps and death rattles of dying men in the darkness. As she rounded the corner, a shadow retreated into the never-ending darkness. She couldn't be concerned about that person until she assessed the situation. An armored car had been broken into the three police officers were torn to shreds, and the money remained. 

At the sound of the sirens, Raven retreated. Though the police were far away, the woman didn't want to look like the criminal. She was determined to catch the maniac. As she followed, there was a trail of death. Bodies torn to pieces were littered here and there. It made her stomach churn. Once again, the laughter became louder as she got closer. Realizing that the monster of a being had came to a halt, and fled up to the roofs. 

"I thought you'd follow me," said the huge maniac. The man was at least seven feet tall, looming over the rather tall but rather petite, five, nine woman. "I mean, who could resist a man like me?" he turned, his fanged smile shone in the light. A strand on long blonde hair floated in the breeze. He didn't try to be inconspicuous about his criminal act. His outfit was tan leather trench with fur around the collar. Very eye catching. 

Raven snorted. "Maniacs are all the same. Proud and idiotic!"

The man shook his head. "I may be proud, but I'm not an idiot."

"You'll pay for these crimes," Raven stated. Sabretooth smiled slyly. 

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" the man challenged. Raven prepared arching her body into a ready defensive stance. He charged, his clawed fingers flashed in the dim light. He howled an animalistic growl as he approached like a speeding freight train. Raven was ready for the man. 

SNIKT! Three-foot long claws, laced with adamantium, popped from Raven's knuckles. Drops of blood stained the snow as she met Sabretooth's attack. Sparks flew as the claws clashed.

"I thought the runt was the only one with pig stickers!" laughed Sabretooth baring his pointy teeth as he slashed belligerently. Raven said nothing, but countered with a round house to the head. Sabretooth was thrown off balance, and Raven's claws raked across his face. The huge man growled in pain. Miraculously though, the deep cuts began to repair themselves.

"Ha, I know that trick, It's been done" muttered Raven as she blocked an attack. They danced around the rooftop, with blocks and punches, swipes and ducks. The familiar scent of gun oil reached Raven's nose. Sabretooth seemed to notice, but didn't care par usual. 

A police officer had found the two fighting. Seeing a chance to play hero, the lone officer thought to shoot. Four bullets launched, twirling from the barrel, one hitting Sabretooth, three going through Raven's back. 

Her healing factor kicked in, but it didn't stop the tearing pain of the burning metal imbedding itself into her the soft tissue. It threw her off balance, giving Sabretooth the perfect time to strike. With the swipe of his claws, Sabretooth nearly gutted Raven. She felt her equilibrium slipping through her fingers and as a result she hit the officer. Both fell over the edge of the seven-story apartment complex. 

"Oh god!" whimpered the officer in fear as he griped onto Raven tightly. A small crowd formed beneath them like ants to a discarded sweet, all of them gasping in horror.

"Try not to move!" Raven barked as she put up a psychic shield around herself. Sabretooth slashed and sliced at the shield, but to no avail.

"Help me please!" pleaded the officer. His sweaty palms began to slip and he cried out. Raven grip faltered and accidentally let go of the side of the building. Her claws popped out quickly and dug into the side of the building. Her big mistake was taking down the shield. Sabretooth could almost sense these things, and attacked Raven, slicing her wrist. She let go of the officer and the two plummeted helplessly. Raven hit the top of the cruiser, its steel spooning the shape of her body, the officer hit the pavement body shattering at the mere force of the meeting. 

The impact threw Raven out of whack. She became disoriented, but the roar of laughter above was all she needed. Without thinking, she flew up and slashed Sabretooth in the face again the blonde man howled bloody murder and slashed blindly. 

"Hands up Creed!" called a man on a megaphone from a hovering helicopter. A spotlight shone on the fighters, nearly blinding them. "Or I'll shoot!"

"Fat chance!" Sabretooth growled and nearly hit Raven with a slash. She flipped backwards, narrowly missing the edge. Suddenly, the bullets from the assault of the machine gun fire opened out on the mutants. The two leapt away from the fire. Sabretooth nearly ran down awaiting policemen on the next rooftop. Raven disappeared into the shadows, leaving Sabretooth to deal with the swarming Mounties.

**********

Raven had been squatting in an apartment in the west side of Toronto. It was dark and run down, with limited electricity. There was a moth eaten sofa, and a rickety table. A broken window was always boarded up letting in streetlights. Raven ran inside the dilapidated apartment quickly and quietly shut the door. She ran to the lime stained bathroom, whipping the scum from the mirror.

SNIKT! A lone claw popped out as she grabbed her hair in the other fist. The claw slicked through the stands like a hot knife through butter. In a few minutes, she trimmed her hair to a bob. She exited, the glow of blue and red flashes of a police patrol car on the wall as it drove by. Raven stopped, waiting for the blue and red to disappear. 

She put every cut hair into a small back and put it in her pocket. Then, grabbed a make-up bag. She drew heavy black lines around her eyes, and put on dark lipstick. Once again, Raven went back to the washroom, and was pleased at her new appearance. 

After exiting the bathroom, she noticed that there was an envelope with Raven and the address of the building on it. The envelope flew to her outstretched hand and opened it. The note read,

__

The Weapon X projects have been opened once again, when the four reunite, questions will finally be answered. The Alberta facility is the meeting place. 

That was all Raven read. She had been on a quest, searching for the man who had taken her humanity away from her, and that one man would pay. She took everything she owned, which was nearly nothing and ran down to street level. A Yamaha motorcycle, badly out of place in a ghetto, sat there waiting. She pulled out the keys, started the engine and took off to the west. 

***************

Sabretooth was board. He had been put in a maximum security vehicle, heading to the prison. If he wanted to, Sabretooth would have busted out a long time ago. But lately, it had been a bore. And beside, breaking out was a lot of fun.

He looked through the barred window into the cab. The driver muttered something, and his passenger tapped the window. "Move back!" he shouted through the inch thick Plexiglas. Sabretooth mischievously smiled, showing his fangs. The guards were wary about traveling with the mutant. And they should be. Within a second, Sabretooth's fist had gone through the back of the cab and sunk his claws into the guard's backs. 

Blood spattered across the windshield as the truck careened out of control and hit a wall. The wall was the outer perimeter of the prison. The prison was on a high hill, below was the highway, which hummed with activity, even at such a late hour.

Immediately after Creed suavely exited the cab, the watchmen had their guns trained on him. This nearly caused the killer to burst out laughing as he licked the blood from his claws. The wind suddenly shifted, and the scent of that woman he had fought on the roof was in the air. "She'll pay," he muttered to himself. 

Sabretooth sniffed the air again, then leapt into the air. He landed on a moving truck even before the guards could take aim. He left a large indent in the truck's hood, and leapt from rooftop to rooftop until he landed on solid ground. From there, it was from building to building, until he came across a strong scent of the woman.

It was an ugly run-down apartment building, with boarded windows. It was on the fifth floor, where the Jane Doe's scent was strongest. He slashed the wood away, jumped in and laughed, "Here's Johnny!"

Unfortunately for him, there was no one here. It was abandoned, and the woman did a good job of disappearing. But, Creed's excellent scenes of smell found minuet traces of her odor around the small room. slowly, making his was through the dwelling. He could find nothing that could clue him into her whereabouts.

As he went to leave, the residence in less than tolerable, he noticed a white envelope on the floor infront of the door. He picked it up and sniffed it, but it had no scent. He turned it over and was shocked to see his full name, Victor Creed written as the address. 

Quickly, the man opened it with the flick of his claws. The letter wasn't long, only a sentence, which read,

"The almighty four reunites and answers will be discovered. Weapon X compound in Alberta will you meet the three you seek."

"Okay…" Sabretooth muttered as he shredded the paper. He then jumped out the way he came, and decided to go west.

What was there to loose?


	3. Chapter: 3, Family Feud

Chapter 3:

"What the hell!" shouted Cyclops as he neared the odd pair. This rather pompous man in both the pairs' opinion was known as Scott Summers, the esteemed leader of the famous or infamous group called the "X-Men". By his side was the lady of the wind Storm, looking rather puzzled at the girl at Logan's side. Next to saunter out was the ragin' Cajun Gambit who looked rather unconcerned.

"Looks like Wolverine brought home another stray." He said laxly.

"Fuck off!" snapped the girl. Gambit took a hasty stride forward, but before either of them could get violent Logan sharply smacked the back of the mouthy girl's head,

"Watch yer mouth." He snarled and turned his attention back to the lengthy letter resting his calloused hands.

"Hey!" Cried Alexis in protest, "Don't you dare try to tell me what to do! Who the fuck do you think you are any-" Another whap on the head shut her up. The other three X-men where stunned by the rather harsh method he took, but Logan merely shrugged it off and stepped into the mansion, where he came upon Professor Charles Xavier waiting calmly for him.

" Welcome back Logan. I thought I sensed distraught thoughts, but from two people I didn't expect." In that moment Alexis took it upon herself to stride into through the door ready to berate Logan. When her eyes met the professor's she immediately snarled stepping back.

"Tell him to stay out of my head or I blowing this Popsicle stand." She spoke. Xavier merely smiled,

"I never I go into the minds of the unwilling." Alexis just snorted,

"Well isn't that just fine and dandy." SMACK.

"Watch yer mouth." Logan warned again. Cyclops, Gambit and Storm went back in, Cyclops was close enough to hear the insulting comment from Alexis.

"You should treat the Professor with more respect!" He said with a tone of authority as he walked through the door. Unfortunately for Cyclops, Alexis didn't take to authority very well and began to laugh.

"Whoa! Something really big must of crawled up your ass and died!" Gambit and Logan burst out laughing. Even Storm sniggered lightly as she tried to muffle it. Cyclops' cheeks went as red as his visor. He didn't have a thing to say back to the smart mouth and she knew it. This made her laugh even harder.

"What did you just say?" snapped a voice from the second floor. Jean Grey walked down the foyer steps and up to Alexis, and angry look in her flashing green eyes.

"What the hell is this? A nosey telepaths convention?" the youth yawned. Jean's eyes flared.

"You had better apologize," she threatened. The teen looked at Jean. "Or you won't know what hit you!" To this the girl merely laughed cockily, saying,

"Do you really think you scare me little girl? HA! That's a joke if I've ever heard one. You ain't got nothing against I haven't already seen." Objects began to fly across the room, encircling the fuming women. 

"Shut yer goddamn mouth 'Lex we got business," Logan growled as he went down a hallway. The objects settled down in their rightful places. Alexis stared into Jean's emerald eyes and began to follow Logan. Before she voyaged down the hall she whirled around and said locking eyes with Jean,

"Thanks for the tea party Princess." And with that she bowed and began to skip down the hall.

Charles raised an eyebrow and followed the two loose cannons, Storm quickly after them. Gambit was still whipping away a tear of laughter at the "crack" made at Cyke's expense. 

********

The X-Men eventually regrouped in the War Room located in the sub basements of the mansion. Wolverine had changed into his usual uniform of blue and gold, with his familiar mask covering half of his face. he had gone over the letter at least five times, Alexis didn't give a shit, and played in one of the rotating chairs, spinning faster and faster.

"We know this is the _Weapon X_ insignia," Charles began, looking at the paper. "But why would this be resurfacing now?"

"It says questions will have answers as the four regroups," Wolverine muttered to himself. "I only thought there were two, me and Creed." Referring to a long time nemesis, Victor Creed, aka, Sabretooth.

"Surprise, surprise," said Alexis as she stopped spinning aimlessly. "Here's the third, just a matter of finding the fourth."

"Easier said than done," Cyclops said. Both Wolverine and Alexis shot him a glance. He was butting into business that didn't concern him. 

"If we go t' the old compound," Wolverine said, as he threw the paper in the garbage. "Then the fourth might come. I mean, Creed would come, knowing I'd go. And besides, I owe him a poundin'."

"So this was a waste of time coming to this freak show," the teen murmured and walked over to the door. "And this is the part when we leave!"

a television screen that was turned on at the entrance of the mutants, caught the attention of Wolverine. "Turn that volume up." As the sound increased, a reporter told her story.

"At the moment, we are not certain how many are dead," said the Asian woman on the screen. "But we are confident to say that these killings were done by mutants."

"Always blaming us!" Gambit shouted indignantly at the screen. The newscaster continued. "One has been identified as Sabretooth," a picture appearing on the screen of the merciless killer. "The other, only known as a vigilantly called Raven." A blurry picture taken from a helicopter showed a figure crash into a police cruiser, then springing up and flying back up onto the roof. "An officer, and many innocents have been slaughtered here, and the chief has suspected they work as a team."

Wolverine snorted, if he knew Creed, than he would refuse 'help' with his hobby.

"We've got ourselves all four!" Alexis shouted and ran out of the War Room. Wolverine stayed, and the teen slowly returned. "Maybe in a minute or something."

"This is Canadian footage," Wolverine stated, noticing the maple leaf on the bent cruiser. "They'll be on their way by now, that footage looks old."

"So," Alexis said, "Now can we go?" Wolverine nodded and ran out. But the teen waited behind for a moment. She walked right up to Jean and looked at her directly into her eye.

"You know, I just don't like you." And then she left. 

"What the hell is wrong with that kid!?" Cyclops bellowed in anger. 

"It doesn't matter," Xavier said. "All of you should accompany them. I suspect they will be needing your assistance." All nodded and ran to get suited up.

*

Alexis watched skeptically from seat at co-pilot as the other's filed in.

"Sheesh, why must the clown show tag along?" She whined to Wolverine who merely stated,

"We might need help." He paused as an itching question came to mind, which he would uncharacteristically ask, " Why do feel it's necessary to be a pain in the ass to them and not me?" To this Alexis grinned from ear to ear.

"'cause you're a pain in the ass too!" And quickly winced in preparation for the smack she was about to receive but never came. She opened an eye and saw Logan silently chuckling,

"I guess yer right."


	4. Chapter 4, Four

Chapter 4

All was quiet in the Blackbird, except for the gentle beeps and buzzes of the control. Everyone was asleep. All but two, being Logan and Alexis. 

"Say kid, why don't you get some sleep?" He said as soothingly as a brutish man could.

"Ha! What makes you think I'm actually tired? I'm no wussy! Besides I don't like to sleep." Wolverine just looked at her realizes that this girl was more complicated than she seemed. He didn't have time to think about that though, the on board computer indicated that they had arrived.

Almost instaneously, the clouds parted, revealing the dilapidated Weapon X compound. It stuck out of the thick forest like a sore thumb. Pieces of the building were strewn about rotting in their place with age. Both winced at the flood of the excruciating memories and luckily Logan managed to land the plan, but it was rocky at best. Quietly, the two exited the jet, careful not to wake the dozing X-Men. Neither of them wanted the X-Men butting into their business. It didn't concern them.

"Home sweet home." Alexis mumbled morbidly, hopping out of the plane. The moment her feet touched the ground, she began to crumble clutching her head. Images flashed, pain flooded her senses. She was in shock and muttered to herself. "No, please, not now…" 

Wolverine saw this, but trying to reach he was halted by the memories spilling unwillingly into his head. The force was overwhelming, even Jean was forced to clutch her head in pain as some of the memories slithered into her mind.

The memories were so intense; it drove Wolverine into a beastal frenzy, his eyes fogging over to a blood red. He ran madly inside the compound, tearing at anything that stood in his way. In his mind's eye he was randomly slashing at all the people who put him through such torture. Even amidst his violent fury he smelt the nostalgic scent of a person well known by him.

"Sabretooth." He roared. The mutant appeared to answer his call. More memories swarmed inside Wolverine's mind, this time, going back to his love, Silver Fox. He saw her die at Creed's hands. "Yer gonna pay fer killin' her Creed!" he bellowed and lunged at Sabretooth. 

Alexis was quick to pull herself together realizing Wolverine had disappeared into the ruin of the compound. She could hear his battle cry. 'Great' She thought 'The man can't even handle a few memories!' and ran in to handle the situation.

Upon her arrival, she was awestruck at the raw savagery of the fight. The two slashed to kill, their mouths foaming with rabid insanity. Alexis had never seen anything so animalistic. The X-Men, finally shaken to join the two, gasped in horror at the sight. "Wolverine! Stop!" shouted Cyclops as a beam of ruby red hit Sabretooth with a force to knock him through a rotting wall. Wolverine didn't calm down, he jump right after Sabretooth, claws slashing, roaring in rage. 

Suddenly, the whole compound shook from an explosion from inside. The two fighters paused long enough to hear and echo though the halls. Alexis ran into the maze first, Wolverine, Sabretooth, the X-Men brought up the rear. All were intent on finding the source of the commotion.

An odd door, with a computer on one side of it looked as if it was the only thing standing. Alexis sniffed the flat screen and touched it. Something scanned her hand. "We all have to do it, I think…" she muttered doubtfully as Sabretooth pushed her out of the way. His hand was scanned, and it was finally Wolverine's turn. Once the three were examined, a small crack in the door spread, smoke pouring from it. The three entered. 

The room was very dark, very still. As the X-Men were about to proceed, the gargantuan doors snapped shut, locking them out, and the three inside. Distant pounding on the entrance was just audible to them. 

"This doesn't concern them," said a subdued voice. Creed's face broke into a savage grin.

"I remember you," he growled into the darkness. There was movement to the left. But a huge computer screen lit up, with the face of the man who was responsible for all their lives' miseries. 

"YOU!" snarled Wolverine. He took a step forward. "What the hell is goin' on here!?"

"Nothing that you shouldn't already know about after reading the letter," said the head of the Weapon X projects. He seemed to be looking straight at them. "And I expect you have no idea what is going on?"

"Cut the crap gramps!" Creed bellowed. "You'd better tell me some answers or I'll gut ya like I did way back when." 

"You are all needed…" began the head of the 'X' projects. A camera came crashing down from the ceiling, just in front of Wolverine. He jumped back as the equipment shattered. A figure in dark clothing and cropped hair fell from the roof, hovering a foot from the wreckage, then flying close to the screen. 

"I want answers now, Professor," the unknown woman snarled at the screen. 

"Ah, Raven, always impatient," the Professor laughed hollowly. Suddenly, the screen began to crackle, then explode, right in Raven's face. "Too bad," said the Professor as his face appeared on another screen. Smoke consumed the figures on the floor. 

"Too bad my ass!" Raven snapped, appearing from the ashes of the old monitor, this time landing in front of Alexis. "Why the fuck am I here?"

"You are all here for the same reason," the Professor stated. The four waited in silence. "But that is for the four of you to figure out on your own."

"Fuck you!" Alexis cried angrily. To this the aggravating man viewed on the screen smiled.

"Dear Alexis Boredov, still a live wire I see." Alexis' face suddenly went very hard,

"That is not my name. My name is Mayve. There is nobody named Alexis Boredov. NOW QUIT FUCKING AROUND! Tell us what the hell we gotta do!" 

"It will all be answered soon I expect," the Professor drawled. "I will give you a clue. This is the tenth facility of Weapon Projects in the World." Sabretooth's mouth dropped. Wolverine's mind raced. He had always figured there had been this only one. "And the only way to know where all of the rest are, you will have to dig deep inside you memories."

With that, the images flickered and vanished with the sound of laughter echoing away. The huge door behind the four opened and the X-Men ran inside. 

"What happened here?" Inquired Cyclops looking at all the rummage. Raven immediately disappeared into the smoke. Storm and Gambit examined the smoking computer, while Cyclops and Jean walked over to the small group of three. 

Jean was lost in thought, something was here. "Scott I sense as strong mental energy here." Soon Jean found herself flying backwards, Storm quickly caught her, gently letting her down back to the ground. Mayve lightly sniggered as Jean looked around at the unknown assailant.

"Can't even hand a puny telepath-" But before She could go on with her mockery, Raven appeared behind her and slapped her upside the head. Mayve took a few steps forward in surprise. 

"Who you calling _puny_, Boredov?" Raven growled at Mayve, who was rubbing her now rather abused head, grinned and went on to say,

"Please, call me Mayve! I think I'm going to like you!" In response Raven rolled her yellow eyes. 

"So what exactly are we going to do now?" Raven pondered loudly. Sabretooth snorted,

"What the fuck do you think we're going to do? We're going to find the fuck and make the last hours of his life a living hell!"

"We gotta find the little shit first Creed. Which ain't gonna to be none to easy." Wolverine spoke up. Creed's lips curled back, showing his fangs. 

"Then we get goin'!" he snapped in the little man's face. 

"Where the fuck do we start!?" Raven said angrily at Creed, who turned and growled. "We don't have any friggin' leads!"

"Ahem," Mayve cleared her throat. The three bickering mutants turned and gave Mayve an evil look. "If you had just settled down, we could have been gone by now."

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" Sabretooth growled. Mayve smirked. 

"What do you think? I already know where the first friggin' place is! You guys should have asked me, then we'd be gone." 

"Maybe next time," Raven snarled at the smart mouthed girl as she walked by. "You should think to raise your voice." 

"So, lets get goin' kid!" Wolverine growled at Mayve as he went after Raven. Mayve skipped behind him, pigtails flapping back and forth. The X-Men, left sorely in the dark went on to follow the three. Sabretooth hung back, unsure to go to the side of the angels. He then reluctantly went after the odd group.

"The second this is over," he growled to himself. SLICE! His razor sharp claws slashed through a wall. He laughed loudly as he exited. 


	5. Chapter 5, Russian Retribution

Chapter 5:

The Blackbird was on its way. Wolverine had insisted on dropping off the four X-Men at the mansion. He didn't want them to butt into business that didn't concern them. This knocked a two-hour delay in their busy schedule, but since he was driving, he was in charge. 

Raven had confined herself in the another part of the craft, wanting to be alone. Logan didn't blame her, the racket behind him was driving him insane. 

In the back row, Sabretooth sat in silence, staring out at the clouds below. Mayve sat in front of him, bouncing in her seat, like a sugar pumped child. Every now and then, she would shout, "Hey! Creed! Logan!! Tell him to stop!!! He keeps kicking my chair!" Wolverine did nothing, only continued piloting. Sabretooth on the other hand, was getting rather annoyed.

He then kicked the chair. Mayve's head appeared over the large seat, looking down at the tempered man. "HEY! You trying to start something, _little man_?" she snapped. Sabretooth stood up, his eyes narrowed and looked down at the girl. Wolverine took his eyes off the skies to look back. 

Sabretooth went to slash the girl's face, stopping an inch from it. Mayve didn't even flinch. She sniffed his hand and wrinkled her nose. "Do you use toilet paper to wipe your ass, or your hand? 'Cause it smells like shit!"

Sabretooth's eyes budged in their sockets as he took another swipe, this time cutting the chair in half. He heard Wolverine howl with laughter at the pilot's seat, angering him even more. Mayve ducked the slash with ease, coming up again, saying, 

"No need to be violent! Temper, temper!" she waved a finger in his face, tauntingly. "All I suggested was some soap."

" You play on dangerously thin ice," Sabretooth growled low in his throat. Before he could act, both Sabretooth and Mayve were hit hard at the back of the heads. Sabretooth spun around, ripping another seat. But no one was behind him. Raven walked by to the co-pilot seat. 

"Cool it, the both of you!" she snapped angrily from her seat. "It's hard enough to find that scientist without your childish bickering!"

Sabretooth roared in anger at her, but Raven turned and began talking to Logan. "We're going to Staraya, in northern Russia."

"Hey!" Mayve shouted. She jumped up from her new seat across from Creed, and stuck her face in Raven's. "How the fuck did you know that?"

"How do you think?" Raven growled back. Mayve's eyes narrowed. She whispered threateningly,

"Don't you dare fuck around in my head again!" Raven frowned. Raven's hawk-like eyes were rather intimidating, but Mayve continued to scowl.

"You wouldn't have told us until we passed the friggin' place." she spoke the truth. "We might as well get there quickly, rather then play some toddler's pitiful games!"

Mayve's face went red. It was Sabretooth's turn to laugh. She shot him an angry glance, which only made him howl louder. "I'll kill you!" a gun suddenly appeared in her hand, barrel at Raven's temple. Suddenly, Mayve's feet lifted off the ground, and she was thrown into a seat. 

"Stay put kid!" Raven ordered as she and Wolverine steered the Blackbird. Mayve tried to get up, to challenge Raven, but a force kept her in her seat. "You probably couldn't even touch me if you wanted to."

Mayve snorted as the plane became silent once again. 

**********

Wolverine found a deserted old army base and landed the plane. He put on a special cloak on the plane as the four exited. The sharp winds whipped around the four, but all of them were familiar with such weather, and it didn't bother them. "Little help darlin'," Wolverine muttered to Mayve. "We need a bit of direction."

"Ask the psychic," she snorted angrily. Raven shook her head in frustration. Sabretooth grabbed Mayve's exposed wrist. 

"Look kid, I don't have all friggin' day, either tell us, or I'll personally dig through your brain!" he snarled in the girl's face. Mayve's pupils turned to the colour of quicksilver, she gasped loudly pulling her hand quickly from Creed's grasp.

She shuddered and began to shakily walk north. The three followed her, but Mayve turned, her eyes flashed the odd silver. "If you ever touch me again!" she threatened. "I will gut you like the pig you are. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but head my words I will."

And with that, she began to trek into the wilderness of northern Russia. Wolverine raised an eyebrow and followed the kid. Sabretooth smirked as he walked into the forest. Raven took to the air, keeping close to the bare trees. 

*********

"And this is number… er… nine I guess," Mayve said as she sat in a dead elm her eyes like the elm dead and listless. The wind whipped the branched and the trees groaned. Sabretooth and Wolverine waited on the ground, watching the scattered activity in the tiny base. 

"There are just tents over there," Raven said as she flew back, suddenly appearing beside Mayve. If she didn't have super senses, she wouldn't have known Raven was even there. "Everything must be underground."

"So, we crash the party!" Sabretooth roared and ran forward. Unfortunately, he ran into an invisible wall, breaking his nose. He turned and glared at Raven. Her eyes flashed with something that Wolverine could swear was amusement.

"You fucker, you don't rush into things that fast," she snapped and floated in his face. "These guys are expecting us!"

"Then we give 'em what their waiting fer," Sabretooth snarled back.

"We need a plan," Mayve said loudly, breaking up the two debaters. "One without a surprise attack." 

"Creed hasn't been able to keep himself from killin' for as long as I can remember," spat Wolverine. Sabretooth only growled,

"That's always been a problem fer ya. Went soft after joinin' those do gooder mutants." Wolverine's claws popped out, and he bared his teeth. 

"Well," Mayve began casually. "I can get us in." Everyone turned and looked at the young looking girl. "One of my powers, is to create illusions. Only humans are effected, but I doubt that there are any mutants defending this place."

They thought they had a plan, but when Mayve asked, "Uh, what kinda mirage do I put up?" they once again began to fight like dogs.

The strategy was so simple it took twenty minutes to come up with. Finally, hours after they had arrived, the four mutants began their treck back into hell.

**********************

Miklov and Zanek sat quietly at the gate entrance. They had never known who ran this place, they didn't even know what was in the other tents of the army base, and they were paid to watch. 

It was something they did best. Miklov and Zanek were best friends, as close as brothers. For almost ten years, they had sat the night shift at the base in the middle of no where. For ten years they sat playing cards, or telling tales. Never did they see anything.

"What is that!" whispered Miklov in surprise as a looming shape in the darkness came closer. it looked like it was seven feet tall, and three feet wide. Something the men didn't want to shoot at.

"Who is there!" called Zanek loudly, hiding his fears. At first, the figure didn't answer and the guards became very nervous. Then suddenly,

"Friends!" it called in an odd Russian accent. Zanek blew a sigh of relief. As the figure came into the spotlights, the friends could make out a group, two very small soldiers, and the other two, very tall. They did however wear the uniforms of the base. They worked here.

As the group came up, Miklov cut the power to the electric fence surrounding the compound. Zanek and Miklov couldn't look eye to eye with any of the strangers, but opened the gate anyways, smiles on their faces.

The first little man shook hands with Miklov, his grip bone crushing. "Great t' see ya," he had been the one who spoke to them. "Can't tell ya how long that op took, but we're done."

The two giants frowned as the friends and shorter new comers laughed. Finally, the tallest, standing near seven feet stepped behind Miklov. "Creed no!" the leader of the group shouted suddenly. 

It was too late for Miklov, and Zanek. As the delusions disappeared, Wolverine and Mayve were shocked to see Sabretooth and Raven had slaughtered the two men. "Ya didn't have t' kill 'em!" Wolverine growled as quietly as he could. 

Sabretooth smiled, Raven wiped the blood from her claws. "She's got the right idea! Get rid o' these shits as they come to us. We don't have t' look for 'em!"

Mayve was on Wolverine's side. "They were innocent people!" she protested. "Neither of them had to die."

"Yes they did. They worked here, and are killers," Raven said, returning with two uniforms from the back of the gate house. She threw one to Wolverine. Prior to the trek, Raven had made it clear, she would go in. Wolverine offered. He didn't much care about this one, only thing on his mind was to rip that 'Professor' some new vocal cords. 

Secretly, he didn't want Sabretooth down there. He had a tendency to find trouble, usually he went looking for it. Mayve seemed to be too loud and would blow their cover. Wolverine wanted to get in there, and out fast, destroy the place and move on. Raven had the same idea. 

"Creed, you'd better stay here!" Wolverine warned as he pulled his uniform over his battle suit. Sabretooth smiled mischievously. 

"The second somethin' up," he showed his claws. "It's party time!" Wolverine threw on his helmet and he and Raven began to walk towards the biggest tent on the base. Mayve and Sabretooth stayed at the gate house.


	6. Chapter 6, No Turning Back

I keep forgetting to say that Wolverine, Sabretooth or anything X-Men related isn't mine, they belong to Marvel. This is with the exception of the characters Raven and Mayve. 

I know it took a while to get this next chapter up… but here it is. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter 6: 

Wolverine felt uneasy being teamed up with Raven. He preferred working with someone who he was familiar with the security of knowing what made them tick and their abilities. He didn't know anything about the woman infront of him, and was ultimately forced to trust her. 

He knew another Raven, Raven Darkholme a.k.a. Mystique. The blue skinned shape shifter in many ways was like the present Raven. Both were mysterious, short tempered, and could hide in a crowd. Logan knew more about Mystique's past, and knew that she was a hard opponent. But about this Raven, he had zero information to rely upon. 

In the mean time, Wolverine kept his mind on the op ahead. This base wasn't as secure on the inside as it was on the outside which was too their advantage. So far, the two had had minor obstacles. Both could speak Russian, enough to pass off as soldiers, muttering something coherent as they passed other slacking soldiers. Finally, they came to a very solid door, with no clear lever to assist them in getting through. Wolverine rapped on it lightly. No answer. There was no one on the other side. He looked to the side of the door, where a slot and two buttons were inside the wall. They were stuck for the time being, or were they? Wolverine thought of slashing the door down, but it would attract far too much attention for his liking. 

"Look at this," Raven whispered, snapping the small mutant back to reality. In her slender hand was something that looked like a white credit card. Wolverine knew better, it was a key card. She slipped it into the slot, and a small light blinked green. The two then backed away, waiting for an attack, but found that the door opened slowly, revealing an elevator. Both slowly got inside with a little hesitation. 

"Only way is down," Wolverine muttered as he punched the last button. Instantly, the lift plunged downward, far more rapidly than an everyday building elevator. The rapid decent caused Logan's heart to jump to his throat. He guessed they had travelled a couple hundred feet down in less than ten seconds. 

Without warning, the lift halted. Raven and Wolverine jerked grabbing onto the silver bars for stability as the doors opened. Raven pulled her helmet over her eyes, Wolverine did the same. A trio of Russian soldiers piled in as the two left. "Finally!" one said in Russian as he pressed the button. "You took forever!" 

Logan mumbled under his breath and walked from the elevator. In the lowest levels there was more activity here than around the whole complex. He and Raven walked through the crowded halls. Raven muttered to Logan in Russian, "These guys are from Italy and France. Global enemies." 

She was right, the majority of these scientists were old rivals, but here they were, working side by side. Broken French, Italian and English were spoken all over the sub basement. The subject was all the same though, mutations, experimentations and weapons. 

It made Wolverine's blood boil to hear the barbaric and close to home topics the men chose to talk about. He noticed Raven's fist ball up, as if she was trying to grab her slipping temper. They had to find a computer and download information quickly, before they began a mad slaughter out their pure rage. 

The two walked side by side, glancing into the dark rooms along the hall. Though it was unlit, both Wolverine and Raven could make out figures under sheets. The bleached sheets meant one thing, the person had faced their own mortality and lost. They past many rooms reeking of death, uprooting painful memories. Still they kept walking. 

"Why are you here?!" howled a voice suddenly. A tall, muscular Russian man appeared. Evidence of his many badges and colourful stripes, he was the highest ranking officer on the base. 

He walked right up to Raven and grabbed her collar roughly. Though she already could look into his beady little eyes standing tall, the official still brought her close to his face. Still, he hadn't realized Raven not only wasn't his soldier, but she wasn't even a man at all. 

"You are supposed to be guarding the elevator! Incompetent fools! I must do everything my self!" he spat in Raven's face as he threw her back. She stumbled and hit the metallic walls. The sound of metal against metal echoed, but the commanding officer didn't notice. He turned to Wolverine. His red face edging closer to the X-Man's nose. 

Before the pig headed commander could mouth off at Logan, an adamantium claw appeared in his face. the reddened face blanched as he slowly turned his head. Raven's helmet had fallen off and lay forgotten behind her. 

"First of all," she growled, showing her fanged teeth. "You're going to take us to the master computer. Second, you won't tell anyone we were even here. And finally, you will wish that you didn't even walk down this hallway if you do that to me again." The officer was about to say something, but following the first, the next claw shot out. "Don't even think about it! Now, get a fuckin' move on!" 

The Russian commander slowly turned and began to walk back the way he had come. Raven had put her helmet back on and was right behind the frightened man. Wolverine frowned and walked beside her. "Wait." He put his hand on the officer's shoulder. He scowled as the man jumped in fear. "This guy's got some weapons." 

He pulled two revolvers from inside the Russian's jacket, as well as a badge. "Yanov eh?" Logan laughed as he found a belt full of explosives. "I'll take these Yanov. Ya don't mind?" He put the belt around his waist and turned to Raven. "Let's go." He roughly pushed Yanov in the back to get him moving. 

As the group walked, Yanov kept pleading for his pitiful life. He whimpered and cried quietly like a troubled child. Constantly he would turn around and beg to be spared, but Wolverine gave the man a penetrating glare, which turned him back around. 

"We… we are… here…" quivered Yanov as he opened the door. Logan pushed him in and he entered, Raven followed. As the huge metal door slammed shut, the computer screen in the middle of the dimly lit room blinked on. On the monitor, the evil Professor's face smiled slyly. 

Wolverine ran forward demanding, "What the hell is this?! A fuckin' wild goose chase?!" 

The Professor laughed and shook his head. "No Weapon X, not at all. But I am glad you have decided to team up. Frankly, I though the four of you could never do it. But I was wrong." 

"How did you know we would be here?" Raven snarled. She had backed up into the darkness, her narrowed eyes were glowing an eerie yellow. 

"That is my little secret Raven," said the Professor. "You are on your way, that was all I needed to know." And with that, the evil man's image blinked out. Wolverine howled in rage. His claws were out and he lifted his fist to tear the computer to pieces. 

But he couldn't do it. Something was holding him back. No, not something, someone. "That isn't the answer Logan," Raven said from the darkness. "We need the information from that thing." 

************* 

Yanov chose the point when the mutants bickered to make his mistake. As quietly as he could, the nervous officer slowly made his way to the door. He had his sweaty hand on the doorknob, when the small man growled in Russian, "Get over here bub!" 

Slowly, Yanov walked over to the mutants. "You know…" he stammered as he sat in a computer chair. "My… my superiors will…will search for me. They find you, and you…you will be killed." 

"You'd think that wouldn't you?" said the woman in disgust. "But if you don't find out what we need, you won't make it out alive. Now do it!" 

Yanov spun in his chair and furiously typed in what was said to him. he could only understand small pieces said as the small hairy man gave it to him in English/Russian. As he typed, he set off the silent alarm, that was under the desk he worked at. 

"I…I have found what y..y…you have asked," Yanov stammered and pushed away from the desk. "Can I…I leave?" he handed the woman a disk. "It is all on there." 

The short man's lip curled back into a snarl and growled, "All?" 

Yanov shuddered, and nodded. The man seemed like he didn't believe him. three long knifes suddenly appeared in Yanov's face. He cowered in fear as the blades inched closer to his face. he feared so much for his life, he nearly wet himself. "If ya are…" he slashed the chair Yanov had risen from. And the seat was cut to ribbons. 

"This is the officials of this base!" screamed an amplified voice from the other side of the door. "You will come out, the officer unharmed and will be taken to the authorities." 

"Ya right!" Wolverine muttered. He turned and looked straight into Yanov's pitiful eyes. As quickly as he could, Wolverine ended the ill-mannered Sargent with little to no pain. The lifeless body fell at Wolverine's feet in a heap. He merely stepped over it to examine the current situation. 

"Didn't need him alive any longer." It felt so nauseating, killing in cold blood. He had killed over the years, his past he had killed more than he could remember. Mind you, during his lifetime, people found it necessary to fuck around with his head. Fragments of his past he couldn't remember. But recently since joining the X-Men, had he finally realized that killing isn't always the answer.

Wolverine never did like killing 'innocents'. But Yanov had to go. Either he would have done it, or Raven would have. 

"There's at least twenty men out there," Raven smirked. She was not impressed. 

"Ya think 'Lex has kept her cool? Or even Creed's?" Wolverine muttered, even as the wheels in his head turned. He looked through the minute window in the door. Raven was right, far too small of a guard was posted infront of the door. They didn't have a chance on getting inside the room.

"If you do not come out You will be shot!" yelled the Russian. Wolverine snorted and looked away from the small window. "Open fire!" 

The door was titanium, the window was four inches of Plexiglas, and would take a lot more than pathetic rifle fire to get through the door. The sounds echoed throughout the spacious room. 

"Wolverine," Raven said from the shadows, somewhere behind the computer. Logan only waved her away. He was too busy. "Wolverine," she said again, irritation in her voice. He shook his head and tried to think over all the shouting and the bullets ricocheting against the door and walls. 

"Logan!" she shouted angrily. Wolverine turned his head as the lights flickered on. Behind the computer screens, Raven stood amongst the array of weapons. Shelves were lined with all kinds of tools of destruction. One in particular was a huge bomb. The evil smile on Raven's face said it all. 

"Blow 'em t' kingdom come!" Wolverine smirked, liking the idea. "We just need t' bust outta this hell hole." 

"No problem," Raven said even as she began to set the timer. A small beep indicated that the timer was counting down. "Ten minutes gives us more than enough time." 

"Even enough time fer a fight," Wolverine liked how this woman thought. 


	7. Chapter 7, Conflicts

Chapter 7: 

This base was ill prepared for any attack. Wolverine and Raven had just made themselves an escape door at the back of the lit room, leaving the bomb to count down. On the other side of the new gaping hole, the corridor was totally empty. The sirens sounded and flashed red as the pair ran down the hall. 

Raven and Wolverine discarded their uniforms, they were useless now that the base knew they were there. Their 'costumes' were underneath. Wolverine in his usual cowl, throwing the mask upon his face. Raven pulled on her long coat, stored in a small bag, keeping her pace. 

"Only way t' get out is up darlin'," Wolverine said, even as he slashed the siren speakers. The sounds were giving him a headache. "And I'll bet they'll have that elevator locked down." Raven nodded, giving Wolverine a hard time to catch up. He was fast, but she was faster. 

"There!" shouted a voice from behind them. A small troop opened fire, bullets ricocheting off the walls. Wolverine caught a bullet in his lower back. He couldn't help but grunt as the burning pain seared his insides. Both were hit, Raven didn't even try to stop the bullets, she had other things to concentrate on. 

"This is insane!" Raven shouted over the gun fire. Wolverine agreed with her, now there was a larger troop infront of them. They seemed to be trapped. Raven however, found a way to elude them. She gripped Wolverine's wrist and the two suddenly took off up through the ceiling, powerfully blasted away by Raven's telekinetic powers. 

"There, one step closer to a way out," she said, referring to the fire exit staircase. "Though, I don't think we'll actually take the stairs. 

"Whatever ails ya darlin'." Wolverine said, even as he flew up the stairs in a telekinetic envelope. He expected that bomb to go off at any given minute, they had over stayed their welcome for far too long. 

***************** 

It was a wonder that Victor Creed was staying as calm as he was. He was merely waiting for the fun to start. Mind you, being calm for this vicious killer was, in fact was only killing someone who came within a twenty yard radius. Mayve was not pleased but she couldn't stop him either, not with her bitching or threats to take off the cloak. 

"Fine," Creed had growled. "Then I'll just walk out there and kill anyone I see out there." Mayve was like that runt, gone soft. It made him sick just thinking about it. 

He was restless, just sitting there doing nothing. Surprisingly, he took the orders Wolverine had given him. it had been a long time since he even listened to that runt. As far back as when they worked together on Team X. but here he was, sitting in the small gatehouse, a now large pile of bodies in the back. 

"Hey," Mayve said, peering out of the small window. "I think they found 'em." A small army of guards was running towards the middle tent. A siren went off, and the loud speaker boomed with orders. 

"Enemies have breached!" The voice repeated. "We need every soldier down in the basements immediately!" 

"Finally!" roared Sabretooth, slamming the door open and racing after the officers. Mayve was reluctant to follow. 

The first few men hadn't even known what had hit them. they simply dropped, their spins snapping under the enormous weight. The men behind Sabretooth had already shot him numerous times, but with his healing factor, the vicious animal kept going, slaughtering every one he could. 

Sabretooth roared in triumph on top of a pile of bodies. As more guards came, their blood strained the earth. At long last, the watchmen finally realized that retreat was in order and fled. His victory was cut short. An android, that stood taller than Sabretooth tried to shoot him. The agile man got out of the way in time, but the rapid fire continued. 

"Just another annoyance," he kept reminding himself, even as he sliced though one of the many acquired droids. He could take them all, or at least he thought he could. Sooner or later he'd run low and that was when they'd strike. 

**************** 

Mayve already had used up four clips in her two hand guns. They had just suddenly appeared, for she had the ability to transform any object in her hand, to a weapon of choice. Men screamed in pain and anger as bullets flew through the air. 

A bullet hit Mayve's shoulder, causing her to miss her target. Two drops of blood hit the muddy snow before she found her mark. Now she was mad, and anyone who didn't want a size 6 foot up their ass before they died better watch out! 

"Ha! You're all pathetic!" She laughed as another clip finished. So far, her death count was maybe fifty or sixty, far lower than the homicidal maniac she had to watch. HE was busy hacking up some tin cans, leaving her with the dirty work. 

"Die mutie scum!" screamed a young man in Russian. He waved a sabre around his head, fire in his eyes. Mayve raised a semi-auto that had manifested from her last gun. It stopped the kid dead. 

"Die? I only see you and your comrades strewn around here, not any mutie scum," Mayve said, a huge smile on her face. The young man didn't know whether to slice the insane girl's head off or run away. 

"So, what ya gonna do soldier?" asked Mayve, still waving her gun around aimlessly. The recruit still didn't know what to do. Suddenly, bullets flew through the air, the boy didn't even knew what hit him. It was a mercy hit in the shoulder but he was still out like a light. "Too slow." And with that, Mayve skipped away. 

Her childish actions threw the men right off. Did they dare kill a child? They were only human, and couldn't do it. Too bad for them, the 'kid' didn't think of them in the same way. They were shot down one by one. 

"YO! PSYCHO BLOOD LUST BOY!" Mayve called. Creed was far too busy having fun ripping people to shreds. "Time to go! Here they come!" Wolverine and Raven finally exited from the tent, taking a few slashes at oncoming soldiers. As they past Creed, they shouted something at him. He threw the battered man that he was clawing away at, and followed in pursuit after Raven and Wolverine. 

"Come one 'Lex!" Wolverine shouted as he ran by, not even stopping. Mayve shrugged and ran after them, dropping her weapons. When they hit the ground, they reverted back to a couple of small stones. 

As Alexis ran, her ears were filled with the deafening explosion from behind her. The ripple from the blast sent her flying forward, as it did with the other three. Mayve slowly rose to her feet, she looked at Wolverine and Raven angrily. Her ears still rang, and dots filled her range of vision, but they were going to hear an earful. 

"And you found it fit to not tell us the place was going to explode huh?!" She yelled, hopping up and down. Raven dusted herself off and head back towards the jet. Wolverine and Sabretooth were deeply involved with a heated discussion. Their growls and rants echoing through the quieting countryside. Mayve was ignored, she was always ignored! This lit the fuse to her anger. She threw her fist in the air, a pistol in her hand, and fired. Sabretooth and Wolverine looked at her, irritation in their eyes for being disturbed. 

Raven had already disappeared into the forest. Her ruined jacket lay forgotten. Then, it burst into a blue flame and turned to ashes. Mayve raised an eyebrow, but turned. "Fuck! At least did ya find anything?" she said to Wolverine, cutting the silence after the little bonfire. Wolverine turned and walked up to Mayve. He was taller, just by a bit and stared into her eyes. 

"Ya, we did," he growled. "And if ya weren't so impatient, I probably woulda told ya by now, but you just have t' know every little friggin' detail. So you wait yer turn." With that, Wolverine turned and walked into the forest. Sabretooth laughed insults at Logan as the little man walked, and trekked back to the plane himself. 

Mayve just stood there, staring at the spot where Wolverine had stood. She shook her head, "Men." 

"Frankly, I say you're fuckin' up the wrong girl here," Mayve had continued her ranting on the plane ride. Raven had left a cell phone in the cockpit and disappeared in the back parts of the ship. Sabretooth also stayed away from the ruckus in the cockpit. 

"Kid I swear, I kill ya if ya don't shut the fuck up!" Wolverine roared. Mayve jumped and snorted. "I mean it runt, I'll slice ya up good. Now shut the hell up and sit down!" 

"No, I'm not gonna sit here with you!" she yelled. "I'm gonna find somewhere else to go!" She then stormed out and into the body of the Blackbird. Wolverine sighed. 

"Peace and quiet." From behind the door he heard, 

"I heard that!!" Logan raised an eyebrow and picked up the cell phone. It in fact was a small locator, and the closest Weapon X facility was in China. 

"Great," he muttered to himself. They'd stick out like a neon light. This was going to be a long mission. 

************** 

"Whoa," ten minutes of wandering and Mayve was completely turned around. "I think I'm lost," Alexis muttered to herself as she walked around. Suddenly, she felt Raven, her aura was closer than Wolverine or Sabretooth's. And she didn't want to talk to either of the anyways. 

Besides, she hadn't really talked to Raven, her being such a loner and pissed off all the time. Mayve decided to find Raven and have a little girl to girl chat. Following the weird vibes, Mayve walked around, finally getting down the same hallway Raven was in. Mayve stood infront of the door, and turned the handle. But it wouldn't budge, something prevented the young woman from opening it. 

"No problemo," Mayve muttered as she pulled out a strand of her hair. The hair began to change, get large, forming into a small pistol. She blew the doorknob right off with a small blast. Alexis dropped the gun, floating to the ground as a hair now, and walked in. 

Raven had her back to the door. She was three feet off the floor, floating in the Lotus position. Her legs crossed, and her arms folded, head down. Dark energy wrapped around her, and shot from her in small bolts as her short hair danced in the winds from the power. Mayve stared, and her ears perked. Raven was muttering something under her breath. 

"I'll find you," she growled quietly. As she chanted, the power in the small room increased, and small objects began to take flight around her. Mayve inched closer, her eyes narrowed as the wind stung her eyes. 

Raven fell suddenly quiet for a moment, which was when the small objects began to change, on a molecular level, rearranging the molecules into something entirely different. The energy began to pull Mayve into the increasingly powerful vortex. 

"Raven!" Mayve shouted over the gale. "Raven! Raven! A Little Help Here Raven!" she shouted again and again, as Alexis spun slowly, then faster. As she whirled and yelled, Mayve noticed a small nerve on Raven's forehead. It pumped, as her face grimaced, then turned to a snarl and her eyes tightly closed, began twitching. She bared her fangs and growled, her claws suddenly appearing. 

Mayve gave it one last try, "RAVEN!" she screamed. Raven's eyes snapped open in surprise. The transformed objects fell with a clatter, remaining in their present state. Mayve fell to the ground to, hard. Raven stayed in the air, her eyes closed again in frustration a frown on her agitated face. 

"Whew!" Mayve sighed in relief. She stood up and dusted off, continuing on. "You nearly got me there, boy I'll tell ya…" 

"Get out," Raven whispered angrily. Mayve looked at Raven. 

"What?" Mayve asked, in her most "innocent til proven guilty" voice. Raven's frown deepened. How hard was this to comprehend? 

"Get out?!" Raven said a little louder. Mayve shook her head. 

"Nope, we haven't really talked, and I'm bored and…" Raven's arm extended in the direction of the door. Mayve was roughly picked up and thrown out. 

"Get out!" Raven snarled. Alexis crashed into the opposite wall as the door slammed shut. Mayve jumped to her feet and banged on the door. 

"YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU! I DON'T NEED THIS FUCKING SHIT! FUCKING BITCH!" she screamed. 

"Ha, ya sound like a maniac," laughed an evil voice. Mayve shut her eyes and crossed her arms. 

"I do not, that's your department." 

"Is that so?" Sabretooth growled. "I wasn't the one who got their ass kicked a few seconds ago." 

Mayve faced Creed, gun barrel pointed as his ugly mug. But Creed wasn't going to be caught off guard, and his claws were millimetres from Mayve's face. 

"Seems we got a Mexican stand off," Gradon smiled. Mayve kept frowning. 

"On the count of three," she said. Creed nodded. "One, two, three." Mayve put the barrel down, but Sabretooth grabbed her neck, and pulled her close. Mayve gasped more in surprise than fear. 

"Lesson one runt," Creed growled. His claws dug into her neck, small drops of blood hit the floor. "Don't let yer guard down." he threw her down hard and walked away, laughing. Mayve laid there shaking like a wet leaf, taking in the murders he had committed. Flashes of the blood, gore, the frightened faces, the insane kills he had made just for his petty amusement. And the thought that killing her was nothing to him made her shudder. 


	8. Chapter 8, Calamity in China

Chapter 8: 

"Finally," Sabretooth stretched as he walked out into the warmer climates of the southern China province. He had been putting up with far too much lately, and yet, he hadn't really put much thought into killing anyone, other than the cronies of the Compounds, but they were different. He did have suspicions that the Birdie Girl was fucking around in his head, but at the moment, the Runt finally located the next place to bust down. Something else he had to think about. 

"So? Where the fuck is it?" he growled walking over to the small group. Mayve had avoided him ever since their little 'talk' in the hall. And whatever Birdie did, got the kid off her back. And the kid wasn't even talking to the runt, and she seemed to be close to him too. 

"We're trying to find it Creed," Raven muttered as she flew up into the air. "Keep your damn shirt on." 

"Should be right here," Wolverine said to himself as he walked around. But this mountain side was desolate. Mayve climbed up a tree, close to where Sabretooth stood, and looked around. She remained silent, still enraged at the others. 

"Once again Runt, ya screwed up," Sabretooth yawned and sat down on a rock. Wolverine shot him a glance, but that was it. He wandered the platform, occasionally looking over the edge for something. Sabretooth was sorely tempted to just throw him off, but where was the fun in that? No blood, no fight, it was a waste of energy.

"Creed!" Raven suddenly shouted. She was at least one hundred yards from the mountain edge, looking straight at Sabretooth. Her hair fluttered around in the wind, occasionally covering her face. She didn't look at all pleased. Suddenly, her eyes opened wide, then narrowed quickly. "Get up!" she was returning back to solid ground, far too quickly to feel safe. Sabretooth instinctively jumped to his feet and began sniffing the rock and air. There was nothing there though, the woman was talking nonsense. 

As Raven got closer, her arms were infront of her as dark bolts surrounded her hands. "What the hell?" Mayve grumbled, then suddenly, there was a huge flash and the sound of electricity was in the air. Wolverine, Sabretooth and Mayve shielded their eyes, then looked again. Raven had shot some sort of telekinetic energy at an invisible shield. A quick shimmer of it returning to full power gave it away. 

"Holly shit!" Wolverine exclaimed and moved away from the shield. Raven landed beside him, looking irritated. 

"What the hell is going on?" Sabretooth roared as he threw the shaking Mayve to the ground. 

"They were expecting us," Mayve grumbled and threw a rock at the invisible force field. Again, there was an electric sound as the rock was blown to bits. "Kinda obvious don't cha think?" No one could miss the immense sarcasm in her remark. Sabretooth turned and bared his fangs. 

"Ya can meet the fuckin thing up close 'n personal," he snarled and grabbed Mayve's collar. She gripped his large hands, and tried to pry them loose, but he only tightened his grip. 

"Stop you fuckin' arguin'!" Wolverine growled. Sabretooth dropped Mayve and walked up as close to Logan as he could. Mayve squeaked and just sat where she was, staring into space. She was left to deal with the trauma and deaths in Sabretooth's mind by herself. 

"This is none of yer fuckin' business boy," he whispered in a threatening tone.

"You made it my business Creed," Wolverine murmured, his claws sliding out offensively. Sabretooth's claws flashed as the two stared angrily at eachother.

"This isn't the time," Raven grumbled. Her hand was outstretched at the invisible field. "I stopped this stupid piece of shit from closing. Why don't you two get the fuck out while you still can?!"

Mayve finally collected herself, after touching and being reminded of Creed's past victims, to get up. Creed gave a finally animalistic growl and walked over to the opening. But the quick shot of an energy rifle stopped Mayve and Sabretooth.

"Put your hands up!" barked one small Chinese man in broken English. Mayve began to play with her hair like a child. Sabretooth only smiled and turned. "Stay where you are!" Creed speculated there were a few over twenty men pointing weapons at him now. His smile broadened as he walked forward.

Mayve's reaction was quick and effective. With her semi-auto, she cut down half the guards. Sabretooth sliced the barrels of the guns infront of him, then slashed at the young men holding them. "Ha, pathetic." He turned to face other opponents, but the only enemies lefts were battling Wolverine and Raven. 

Creed found an open fissure in the rock face, probably where the army boys came out of. The fissure was in fact a metallic door, which was wrenched out as Sabretooth entered the Weapon X Base. Mayve, though still outraged, had no where else to go and decided to follow, leaving Raven and Wolverine to deal with the opposition.

More soldiers appeared, and Raven was forced to close the field to defend herself. She dodged energy rifle fire, only to be knocked right off the mount by a swift kick. The men were astonished when a woman who should have been falling to her death, was floating infront of them. Her claws extended and she flew into the horde of villains. Their howls of pains and anger were silenced as seven men dropped in a heap. Their brains simply shut down, Raven smirked at the remaining soldiers, who tucked tail and ran.

Wolverine was swamped with men who were slowly pushing him towards the edge. Finally getting a grip into the rocky face, Logan planted his feet down, dug his claws into a few screaming bodies, and lifted the cluster of bodies. The screams of anger abruptly turned to screams of horror as the group slowly came closer to the edge. Finally, Wolverine heaved, and the group went sailing over the cliff. Their cries echoed all the way down.

************ 

Mayve quickly caught up with Sabretooth who was reeking havoc to anything, be in machinery or human that came into his path. "What are you doin' here kid?" he snarled as he sliced some computers in ribbons.

"I don't have anywhere else to go," Mayve snorted, "If that's any of your business. Seen anyone yet?" 

"Only some army boy," he said. "Everyone else's prob'ly fightin'"

Mayve became silent as she and Sabretooth continued to walk down the deserted halls of the Weapon Facility. They hadn't come across a single guard since Mayve tagged up with Creed, and they had been trekking around for a little over ten minutes. 

"This place looks awfully familiar," Mayve kept saying to herself quietly as she dodged the mass destruction Sabretooth kept inflicting to the base. "You should remember this place Alexis," said a hated familiar voice. Mayve stopped, her eyes wide in surprise.

Creed on the other hand smiled, he hadn't heard. A horde of soldiers had appeared down the hall. Sabretooth felt it necessary to 'greet' them. 

Mayve however backtracked, to the room they had passed. She entered, and the room instantly light up with fluorescent lights. A small array of computer screens had the Professor's face lit up. "You, of the four were programmed here. Well, tested is probably the proper term." 

"How did you know I was in here?" Mayve snarled as she held up a pair of hand guns. The Professor only smiled. 

"Always impatient. Yet another flaw." The Professor shook his head in frustration. 

"Come again," Mayve snapped, dropping her guns down slightly.

"Unfortunately, you were a failure in the experiments. But you lived," the scientist shook his head, leaving Mayve speechless. 

"A failure?" she repeated, taking an angry step forward. "You'd better explain yourself chrome dome before I shoot of your shoulders." 

"Yes, since your incompetence doesn't allow you to remember, I must refresh your memories," Began the Professor in irritation. 

"You were going to be the first mutant to receive another mutation," explained the Professor, as if it were nothing but old news. Mayve blinked in surprise. "You were to be the second psychic, two are better than one you know. You were going to receive the mutation from Raven. You weren't the same in any way, even your blood was different, and maybe that was what caused the error." 

Alexis drank this information in. This was horrible news to receive under pressure, and he kept dishing it out at her. 

"You're rejection of the ability, was in a word violent. You nearly destroyed yourself and Raven. We would have lost to good weapons. Luckily, those healing factors saved you both. Raven was hit full force with her own powers, and was out of action for several months. Countless hours were spent trying to revive her and get her up to snuff." 

"Wait," Mayve interrupted in a strange soft voice. "How could Raven be involved with," she shuddered, "the experiments, if she was supposed to be at another facility. Probably earlier than me." Her questions poured from her. She didn't think what to say, how painful they were after she realised what she had said. Alexis wanted answers. 

"Raven was brought into this Weapon X Compound where you were experimented upon. She seemed not at all willing to go through with the experiment than you were. But that could always have been fixed. The failure would have cost us a great deal. We thought we would lose her, she was the most powerful at the time, and you would have been terminated if she had died. No use to have a defective weapon on our hands." 

This statement hurt Mayve in more ways than one. Raven was far more important to the Weapon efforts than she was. She was nothing but back up, and like always in her long life the unwanted child. 

"You should not feel… as useless," the Professor spoke up. "You are still one of the only original four. You lived." Mayve just stared, her guns fell to the floor with a clatter. 

The Professor cleared his throat, Mayve looked at the screen with blank eyes. "I find this expedition far too long don't you? I will provide you with some 'guidance.'" Another bit of choice words. Mayve only half listened. "You are on the right track. But five of the compounds were destroyed. One is the Canadian based facility. Another is in the mountains of Sweden, and the remaining three were in remote islands. This should hasten you efforts in finding me. And," the Professor said. Mayve blinked. "If you willingly returned to Weapon X, I could rid you of your burden. Seeing death mustn't be a pleasant thing to see with each bit of human contact." With that the professor's image blinked out. 

"Five," Mayve muttered hollowly. "Destroyed." She picked up the mouse, instantly turning it into a grenade, pulled the pin and feebly tossed it near the back of the room. Mayve then just walked out and turned back the way she and Sabretooth had come. 

Over and over in her mind, the conversation from the past rambled on and on in her head. "You seemed fine but receive an unpredicted power. You now see death to whomever you touch. I noticed this in a training exercise. Through a special device I saw your thoughts, or the soldier's introspection. Deaths of many people, mostly the men working in the Weapon Facility. Because of your failure to accept the mutation you will always have that burden." It made Mayve feel like crying.

****************

Miles away, sitting in a small office, a forty-year old looking man turned off his monitor. He ran his hand through his trimmed blond hair and massaged his eyes. Then stood up. "that went rather well don't you think?" 

His assistants stood behind him and said nothing. One with cropped red hair and the stubble of a beard, flipped through a clipboard as the other assistant. He looked up, and his glasses flashed. A woman with cropped hair and glasses typed down the recent conversation, coming to an end, she looked up.

"Sir," began the red haired man. The blond held his hand up for silence.

"Not now Joseph," said the blond man. "Hines, have you taken this down." 

"Yes, er, Professor," nodded Hines as she closed the notebook computer. "But sir, why was that little chat necessary?" 

The Professor smiled, "It merely brings us closer to our goal. Honestly Hines, I thought you were a modern day woman? You should be asking far more intelligent questions than that one. if you must know, it was merely moving our project on. Honestly Hines," Hines hung her head and put her notebook away.

"Come Joseph, we have preparations to set up for," the Professor said. "We are finally under way." He exited the room. 

Joseph sighed and turned to Hines. "Are you alright." 

"Yes, yes I'm fine," she said quietly. Then she straightened up and fixed her skirt. "The Professor's right. Now we must get ready, go through with it… again." Hines narrowed her eyes as painful memories surfaced.

Joseph didn't say anything, only followed Hines' example and prepared for the next phase. 


	9. Chapter: 9, Mount Mutilation

Chapter 9: Wolverine growled deep with frustration. Though both he and Raven had thwarted the first wave of attacks, Sabretooth and Mayve had disappeared into the mountain face. The force shield still was in effect around empty space, and Raven couldn't find a weak enough spot to break into. They were forced to wait. "Damn it!" he muttered. "We'll never get 'em out now!" "If this is the top, then they have to go down to get out," Raven speculated logically. "All we have to do is determine where they'll come out" "Great!" Wolverine said sarcastically. "Only the two of us, will search across this fuckin' huge scar juttin' outta the country side fer the exact place where those two will come out!" "Fuck!" Raven snapped angrily, turning on her heel to face the ill-tempered man. "You know how to make a bad situation even worse don't ya?! What, you practice this with the X-Men or does it come natural?" He snorted and bared his teeth. "Ya wouldn't be 'round long enough to find out!" Raven turned and glared at the runty mutant, who stared right back. Silence began to loom over them until, "Ya might try pinpointin' their location in there?" Wolverine suggested in a huff as he walked in a circle on the level patch of land. "If you were a psychic, you'd know it isn't a fuckin' walk in the park!" Raven snapped. "I'm trying, but these assholes aren't as fuckin' brainless as they were at the last base! I can't find 'em! Some sort of shielding, covering the whole place!" Silence engulfed the two feuding mutants once more. They stood backs facing eachother, and looked out over the rather peaceful landscape. Wolverine was about to counter with another verbal lash, but the serenity was interrupted but the faint whirling sound. Both looked into the light blue sky and spotted a pair of helicopters, flying at them at top speed. Before they knew it, the choppers were within a few yards of the summit, and the two mutants were directly in the line of a collision. The pair of helicopters flew far too close to their heads and they were forced to hit the dirt. Both rolled in oposite directions as bullets pelted after themm, and the high velocity winds tossed them in the air. Both machines looked to be army choppers, and well armed. Both aircrafts swung around again, carefully taking aim. Wolverine and Raven dove opposite ways to avoid the gun fire once more. Unfortunately, the bullets hit the Blackbird. The gas tanks blew, demolishing their ride. Wolverine was knocked back against the rock face from the blast, bits of scrap metal and glass fragments embedded themselves deep into him. Raven rode with the detonation, staying just behind the shrapnel and flames, until she was well over one hundred feet from the summit. A perfect target for the specially trained pilots. But they hadn't expected a 'human' to be floating in the air as a target, they anticipated for a dropping body to shoot at. It caught them off-guard, right where Raven wanted them. Again, the choppers swooped close to the mutants, each taking one of them. This time Wolverine was ready for them. His claws extended as the craft flew by. He dug his claws into one of the extruding weapons, slicing it clean off the side, and leaving the gunman speechless. Holding on, he let his claws drag until he hit the fuel line, snipping it. Then, Wolverine began to fall. He got into the sky diving position and watched the alarmed pilot and on board shooters try to escape. But the remaining gunman on the other side, trying to hit Logan, had no idea that the gas line was cut and shot. Wolverine was knocked around in the air as the chopper exploded. Fragments pierced his skin as he still fell. Not going that easily, a voice said in his head. Instantly, he began to slow down, and drift closer to the rock face. he looked up as he found his footing. This isn't going to take much longer. Wolverine was accustomed having a mental conversation, having to think instead of talk, though he had to be more careful at what he thought. Anythin' in mind darlin'? Wolverine thought as he climbed up the mountain. There was no answer, only the sounds of gunfire and the whipping helicopter blades. Using is claws as spikes or anchors, it didn't take long for him to reach the summit where Raven stood. "Ya alright?" he called as he pulled out a grenade from Yanov's belt. He pulled the pin and let the grenade sail through empty air. It didn't intend on hitting the chopper, only creating turbulence to throw them off. Wolverine turned to acknowledge Raven. She was just standing there, watching the helicopter circle again. As the whirly bird turned, Raven pitched something at it. What ever she threw, did something fierce to the chopper. At first, nothing happened, and the gunman took aim. There was a huge explosion of darkness and flames. Small mercury coloured spikes sailed from the blast, going right through Wolverine and Raven. He expected pain, but nothing came. Raising an eyebrow, he said, "What the fuck was that little trick ya pulled?" "Call it a psi bomb," Raven said as she walked over to the edge of the rocky mount. "It's psychic energy balled up, exploding and sending those spikes in every direction. Luckily for you, I put a shield on ya or it could have killed you. Brain would have shut down for a moment anyways." Logan shrugged and looked over the edge he had just climbed up. "Ya think they'd head downwards huh?" "Where else would they go? They entered in the summit, only way out is down," Raven said. Wolverine jumped over the edge suddenly in a controlled dive. The sooner they were on the ground, the faster it would be to get the two out. He looked up to see Raven dive after him, her claws out, pointing straight at him. her speed increased until she bolted right by Logan in a diagonal path. Wolverine got the picture, there had to be sharp shooters below them. Sure enough, a high pitched scream echoed across the plain as Raven slaughtered the first shooter. Wolverine's arms were infront of him now, straight as an arrow as he pelted towards the next gunman. Wolverine glided right by, his clawed hand slicing the man's head clean off his shoulders. Mere seconds felt like hours as the two continued their dirty work down the mountainside. But far sooner than later, they finally noticed the ground rapidly rushed up at them. "Think we should be slowin' down darlin'!" Wolverine called as he arched his back the slow his decent. Raven put her arms out and immediately began to slow down, as did Wolverine. Soon, they both landed lightly on the ground. "Nice landin' there darlin'," Wolverine commented. Raven shrugged. "We gotta figure out where they'll come out." "We got to get ourselves a vehicle first," Raven said. As she said this, four well armed jeeps and off roads were bounding towards the mutants. "Man o' man, these guys have some great timin'!" Wolverine laughed as he ran at the rovers, challenging them to shoot. Sure enough, the lap dogs did what Logan thought they might. Opening fire, the soldiers tried to hit the dodging Wolverine. They followed him as they drove by, hitting their counter part in the next car. The gas tank exploded, consuming both cars in flames. We gotta get out of here! Raven 'said' in Logan's mind. he then heard it, over the screams and sirens blaring. Chopper blades slicing through the air, getting closer. The didn't sound heavy duty, like military helicopters, more like, "TV choppers," he muttered to himself. He knew if they were seen, police all over the world would be looking for them. We gotta split! He thought as he jumped clear of a barrage of bullets. We'll meet later, Raven responded as she disappeared around the base of the mountain. Wolverine escaped into the solitude of a bamboo forest. He watched from the shadows as the choppers swarmed like enraged bees. Soon, he left the site as reporters in vans began to arrive. Wolverine walked quietly through the forest, enjoying the tranquillity and beauty of the place. Though he could still hear the sirens, the explosions and shouts from the many reports, and could smell chemicals burning, Wolverine felt at peace. He just wondered if the kid had gotten out alright. 


End file.
